psiepsilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathematics and Physics Wiki
Please read our '' ''! {| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center;margin:0px -10px 0px -10px;" | colspan="2" | | style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #b9ffb9; color: #000; background-color: #f3fff3"| {| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center;margin:0px -10px 0px -10px;" | colspan="2" | Welcome to The Mathematics and Physics Wiki. We are over , and you can help. You are encouraged to read the . About this wiki | | |All Articles | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" width="100%}" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #c9c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f3f3ff;"| Mathematics and Physics Wiki Hi , Welcome to the ! This is a wikia for Mathematics and Physics, from Arithmetic to to Calculus to Abstract Algebra and from Kinematics to Quantum Field Theory to String Theory and Supersymmetry and other fields. ---- Our Content ' All articles here: Organisation:All Articles. ' (See User blog:Dimension10/What's this "Organisation" thing I just did?) To create a new page, type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Please conduct tests in the Laboratory. Archive completed tests. ---- LaTeX Please use LaTeX for mathematical formatting. For example, to get this: \mathcal{L} =2k\sum_{\pi}^{\infty}\Gamma^{\int \mathrm{d}\mathbb{F}} Type this into the editor (please use Source Mode, you can even disable visual mode .): \mathcal{L}=2k\sum_{\pi}^{\infty} \Gamma^{\int \mathrm{d}\mathbb{F}} ---- Engine The Mathematics and Physics Wikia is hosted on Wikia, formerly known as WikiCities a "Wiki Farm" run by the organisation Wikia, Inc., formerly known as WikiCities, Inc.. As with all Wikis ("Wikias"/"Wikia"s) hosted on Wikia, the Mathematics and Physics Wiki is powered by (a heavily modified version of) MediaWiki / Media Wiki.. By default, this wikia uses the Oasis (Wikia) skin, but if you are logged in, you can change it to MonoBook (which looks somewhat like Wiki Pedia's Vector Skin, but more accurately it is the skin that Wiki Pedia used to use until 2010 MonoBook has been customised to look like Wiki Pedia's Vector Skin, and we now call it Pseudo-Vector) , under the "Appearance" section, by changing "Wikia" to "MonoBook" beside "Layout". If you want this to happen for a specific page only, then please add "?useskin=monobook" into the end of the url bar or click "Monobook" in the wikia bar below. This is possible even if you are not logged in. For more information, see . | style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #b9ffb9; color: #000; background-color: #f3fff3"| IMPORTANT NOTICE It is strongly recommended that you use the RecommendedJS. Go to and copy-paste the code you find at Mathematics and Physics Wiki:RecommendedJS. It is also recommended that you use the RecommendedCSS, which gets rid of malicious advertisements. Go to w:c:community:Special:Mypage/global.css and copy-paste the code you find at Mathematics and Physics Wiki:RecommendedCSS. ---- WPsame You may notice that some of the articles are the same as those on Wikipedia. That's because those articles were contributed by the same person who contributed the page to Wiki Pedia. You can also do this, just add the template to the top of the page. ---- Policies Please have a look at our 3 policies, Ye:CONTENT, Ye:LANGUAGE, Ye:OBJECT. Our policies are as reasonable as possible, and are pragmatically enforced only for the benefit of the wikia, i.e., only to improve the quality of this Mathematics and Physics Wikia. Any concerns are to be brought up at Board:Meta. ---- Admin.svg|Administrators are not overlords here, but only those with the appropriate powers to perofrm the will of the community (the mop), and block those who are trying to dest roy the community (the arm). Block.png|An Administrator blocks an idiot. __NOEDITSECTION__ http://area51.stackexchange.com/proposals/49276/wikis?referrer=L2DCNBtGVTuwPEcXjUoAHg2 You can add URL to Hotvsnot.com to increase website traffic! Our URL is added under Mathematics Directory You can add URL to Hotvsnot.com to increase website traffic! Our URL is added under Physics Directory